


i always feel like (somebody's watchin' me)

by ladyofdecember



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Carl's Jr, Del Taco, Gen, Twitch livestreaming, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Blake gets big into streaming his games to an audience much to Ders' irritation.





	i always feel like (somebody's watchin' me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I got inspired to do from a prompt from "Those OTP Prompts" on tumblr. Sadly, their page has now disappeared so I can't properly credit them. Ah well. 
> 
> Prompt: "Person A of your otp games for fun and has a considerably large following that watches their streams. Person B is A’s guest that prefers not to show their face, but everyone goes crazy for anyways."

“Alright kiddies! Now you're about to see some action in here, boy!”

Blake was currently sitting cross legged on the sofa livestreaming his playing of the latest horror clown game for his live audience. He bit his tongue in concentration, swiftly avoiding a particularly stealthy and quick clown only to do a backflip off a nearby brick wall and smash his brains in with his spiked club.

“Oh! The blood people! The gore!” He shouted in glee as a multitude of his fans energetically began typing in responses in to the small chat room on the side.

Anders picked just that moment to venture in to the living room from his bedroom where he'd been preparing to go take a bath. He was dressed in only a towel, held up just under his armpits to cover his nips.

“What's with all the screaming Blake? I'm trying to set a nice mood in there.”

Blake didn't turn away from the TV screen, immersed in his battle of wits against the swarm of red haired freaks chasing after him. “Aw man, Ders! I am kicking ass at this new game! I mean, I just make break records here for fastest completion!”

Anders huffed. “Well, try to keep it down. I just... I really need this night off, a night to relax. Adam's gone and... wait a second. Are you-?”

He began to zero in on the chat which was scrolling a mile a minute with comments from Blake's viewers and fans. He began reading the messages they were sending in. 'Nice towel baby!' 'TAKE IT OFF' 'Who's the sexy dude?!?'.

“Oh my word! Are you live streaming our living room?!”

Blake rolled his eyes as he finished off the level's mission in perfect sequence. He turned away finally to face Ders standing behind him. “No, silly billy, I'm livestreaming my game to-to my fans online, ya know? They want to see me kill evil clowns, I want to kill evil clowns, it's a win-win!”

He quickly glanced over the messages pouring in with a smirk. “And they really seem to like you, Dersy! Shake that money maker!” Blake laughed.

Anders looked horrified and tried to hide behind the couch, never mind the fact he was already wearing a towel. He glared down at his friend. “I will not shake my money maker! How dare you?!”

“Ders, it's no big deal. People stream all the time. It's a lucrative business. In fact, I've been thinking of making it my side hustle.”

“Whatever. I'm going to... “ He lowered his voice to a whisper. “...take a bath.”

And with that he exited as quickly as he could to get out of range of the camera. Blake shook his head and faced the TV once again. “And that ladies and gentleman, was my good friend Dersy. You guys really seem to like him. Keep an eye out! I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of him.”

And with that night, Blake set about planning opportune times to catch Ders unaware on camera for his followers and viewers.

…

Adam stretched lazily, kicking his feet up in the air as he did so, stretched out along the couch. He was still wearing his work clothes, too lazy and too exhausted to actually change out of them. He might just take a nap here rather than heading to his room. That was until, Blake came through the door, carrying bags of Carl's Jr. Adam lifted his head just in time to see him throw the front door closed and lean against it, presumably to keep Anders out.

“What's up buddy?” Adam asked curiously.

Blake grinned. “Okay, here's the deal. Ders is about to come inside. I have this great plan to get him on camera for my dudes that I livestream to each night. So I need your help to formulate a plan to catch him unaware.”

“Oh... well I was gonna take a nap. Adam sleepy Blazers.” He mumbled in his high pitched, childlike voice.

Anders began shouting at them through the door and physically trying to force the door open. 

“C'mon man, I always help you with your schemes!”

Adam sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Okay, okay. You right. Hey... that burger for me?”

Blake grinned, handing over one of the bags. “You know it.”

“Thanks man!”

Anders finally busted his way through the door, shoving Blake out of the way.

“Ow, man!” He complained, rubbing his arm.

“What are you doin'?! Why are you trying to keep me outside?” Anders looked from Blake's sheepish expression to Adam who was now engulfing the burger. “Ew, Adam, get a napkin! And get off the couch while you're eatin' that!”

“Mmf gomnd?” He mumbled around bits of burger.

“Gross.” Ders muttered and moved past the two in to the kitchen carrying his own bags of Carl's Jr.

Blake shot Adam a knowing grin. Tonight was gonna be good.

…

Blake had set everything up for gaming and had the livestream going. Adam had convinced Ders to go up on the roof with him for a bit, not that there had to be much convincing. He'd bribed him with a huge blunt and complained he couldn't finish it alone. 

With Ders sufficiently calm, or calmer and less neurotic than usual, he was sure to get the man to sit down with him for a game or two much to the delight of his viewers.

“All I'm sayin' is that Jamie Foxx knows a thing or two about women, mmkay?” Ders mumbled, giggling to himself as the two entered from the kitchen once more.

Adam yawned and stretched before plopping down on the sofa next to Blake. “What up, my man?”

Anders narrowed his eyes at the zombie game Blake was currently playing. He eyed the scrolling chat on the side of the screen. “Is that... ? Are you recording us again?!”

Blake chuckled in fake laughter, trying to throw him off the scent. “What? That's... that's crazy, Dersy! No, I'm just playing my game here.”

“Then what's with all those comments? 'Tell Ders to take off his shirt'?! What?!”

Adam smirked from his place, spread out on the opposing couch. “Ooh... shake yo' money maker!”

“Hey! Shut up!” Anders glared at the shorter man. “Turn this off, Blake! We have... we have paraphernalia hanging around here and I could get in trouble, what with my future civics career!”

Blake lolled his head back against the padding of the couch to stare upside down at his friend. “Let's be real, Ders, you're never gonna be on city council.”

“Well I would be if you'd stop including me in your shenanigans!”

Adam laughed. “You guys are funny!”

“Ders! Just sit down next to me and play some Zombie Smasher 2, alright?”

“No! I will not!”

He turned his attention back to the chat and continued reading. “Okay... no, Snatch42, no, my penis is actually rather large, okay? It'd make you cry if you saw it.”

“Whip it out! Whip it out!” Adam began chanting and laughing.

Blake tried to undo his belt buckle before he slapped his hand away and ran out of the room. “Aww... well folks, we'll just have to try harder to prank Dersy, won't we?”

He sighed and got back into the game, glancing over at Adam. “Hey Adam... wanna whip yours out?”

The man shot up in his seat, beaming. “Okay!” He shrugged and began undoing his pants.

…

“Ders... look, all I know is that my viewers love you and they want to see you on camera, okay?”

Blake was following Anders all around the house as he was getting ready for work. “No, for the last time! I don't want to be a part of your... 'gaming' or whatever. Now get changed! We're gonna be late man!”

He disappeared outside, getting ready to start the car as Blake heaved a big sigh. He turned to head down the hall, nearly head butting right into Adam.

“Whoa man! Watch where you walk, bro!”

Blake rolled his eyes, moving out of the way so he could pass before heading to his room to throw on his shirt and tie.

…

“Can we stop for a burrito? I'm hungry!” Adam complained from the passenger seat.

“No! Okay? We're late already thanks to Blake.”

“Whoa, what? I did not make us late.” He shook his head from the backseat, his long, curls being tossed side to side.

“But hungry Ders... “ Adam pouted, using his baby voice.

Anders groaned aggravated as he swerved and pulled into the Del Taco drive thru. “Where's your money, though?” He asked him as they parked at the speaker.

“Welcome to Del Taco!” The voice on the other side of the speaker said.

“I don't have any?” He cheerfully shrugged.

“What?! I'm not paying for you again!” Ders yelled.

“Weclome to Del Taco?” The man asked, confused when he received no reply.

“How about I pay buds? But... but! Dersy you have to do something for me!” Blake said grinning as he leaned against the driver's side seat.

“No, absolutely not. I'll just head to work.”

Blake rolled his eyes and flashed his wad of cash. “Oh come on, just let me buy you some breakfast. I got the funds man! All you have to do is one little thing for me!”

“Hello? Is anyone there?!” The body-less voice sounded once again from the speaker box.

Anders sighed in resignation. “Fine. If it will shut you up and get me tacos.”

“Hello?!” The voice asked again.

“Yes! Oh my god! Hold on!” Anders barked at the man and reached back towards Blake. “Gimme the cash!”

Adam began to bounce in his seat. “Oh yeah... burrito... “

…

“Okay buddies, so once again, welcome to my stream. I am Blazers4000, for those that are new here. But welcome. I am going to be playing some Zombie Smasher 2, once again and here on my left side is my lovely Dersy who is here to answer your questions.”

Blake turned towards his best friend who was dressed in a french maid's uniform for some reason. “Dersy? Anything to say?”

Ders sighed and threw his feather duster on the table beside them. “This is fucking stupid.”

“Alright, ladies and gents! You heard the man! Let's get this game started.” Blake grinned, beginning a new game as comments began to flood in the chat. He glanced at them quickly. “So, Bianco221 wants to know how you keep it so tight? Dersy?”

“I do a lot of cardio, okay?”

“Great stuff. And... let's see, MakumM2 wants us... to kiss? Okay, well... we're not gonna do that!” Blake laughed, uncomfortably. “I mean, it's not like... we're... we're not getting paid for this.”

Ders gaped at him. “Yeah, cause that's the deciding factor! Money!”

“Well yeah, Ders. You're the one in the maid's uniform!” Blake replied, cackling in laughter.

“Oh, look. Actually, they're donating money to my channel. Huh.”

Ders stood up in frustration. “This is stupid! I'm... I'm outta here, I-”

“Woo! Check me out! Woo!” Adam ran screaming through the living room, completely naked. He did a circle then lapped back towards the kitchen again. “Donate that money, peeps!” He called from out of view.

Ders smoothed down his puffy skirt quietly while Blake just stared in shock. He spun back towards the screen. “You heard 'em, people! Let's get that money flowin' in! At $5,000 Dersy here will pull his dick out!”

“Okay, no! Enough! Goodbye!” He began marching away and down the hall towards his room.

Adam came running back in, this time in sweatpants. “Alright boys and girls, next highest bidder, gets to see me eat an entire chimichanga!"


End file.
